User blog:Plankton5165/September 8, 2014 - Important and long announcement
OK then. Here is the deal today. This is going to be a severely long announcement, so I hope you enjoy it and comment about it. Nicole's chart Nicole Birou-Jennings' 2011 Edition is officially completed. As you might enjoy it, here is a link: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0AoRNeyLs-daZdEpwSGpHYUpZZEJlRTNBRm9HRmViWGc&usp=sharing I will no longer be working on weeks for Nicole's 2011 edition. I will still work on her chart, with the same singles from 2011 to qualify for a spot in the 2012 year-end edition, with the 2012 singles getting a chance to qualify for a spot in the 2013 year-end edition, which is currently the latest possible edition. 2012 will be a great experience to work on. Her chart was even planned to start in August 2012, however the plans are changed. I wanted to notice how her chart would appear in 2011, and now I can. Right now, her chart would be two years and nine months behind from now. Hopefully we'll catch up. Nine months ago (in December 2013), we started working on it two years and eleven months behind. Xiysiekz + Zellyx chart Xiysiekz + Zellyx is 80 years old. The country's chart started in 1947 and rose to fame in 1964 (50 years ago). What is coming up is a fusion decade-end chart. The second half of a decade combined with the first half of the next decade is what the chart considers a fusion decade. The same thing goes with a year. #1 milestone For the week ending September 13, 2014, The Saturdays' "Not Giving Up" returns to the top spot for a tenth non-consecutive week. In fact, the single has a great chance of becoming the #1 year-end single this year. Here is a list of 10-week #1s from the weeks ending January 1, 2005 to September 13, 2014 (out of those singles, there were none from the 2000s): *13, "Alive" - Krewella, March 16, 2013 *10, "What's My Name" - Rihanna featuring Drake, November 20, 2010 *10, "Give Me Everything" - Pitbull featuring Ne-Yo, Afrojack, and Nayer, June 18, 2011 *10, "Run Run" - Sharon Doorson, October 12, 2013 *'10, "Not Giving Up" - The Saturdays, June 14, 2014' The first time the single was dethroned was the week ending August 9, 2014. This only happened due to the surge in sales of Ariana Grande titles after the cancellation of the 2013 series Sam & Cat, where Ariana Grande was one of the stars. According to the country, the cause of the cancellation still currently remains unverified. I did not know that the series was cancelled until August 18, 2014, but that was before I started working on the number-one singles. But so far, that time and eventually won't be the only times "Giving" was dethroned. The week it entered the #1 spot, it remained there for eight consecutive weeks before Sam & Cat ended. Therefore, if the series was still going on, the week it returned would have very likely been a 10-week streak. For the week ending August 16, 2014, "Giving" was back for another week at #1, falling the next week, and this week ending September 13, 2014, "Giving" is #1. Now here is the current list of #1 year-end singles from 2005 to 2014: *2005, "Behind These Hazel Eyes" (6 weeks at #1) - Kelly Clarkson, now 32 *2006, "Sorry" (4 weeks) - Madonna, now 56 *2007, "Last Night" (4 weeks) - Diddy (44) featuring Keyshia Cole (32) *2008, "Love Song" (7 weeks) - Sara Bareilles, now 34 *2009, "Knock You Down" (7 weeks) - Keri Hilson (31) featuring Kanye West (37) and Ne-Yo (31) *2010, "Bad Romance" (4 weeks) - Lady Gaga, now 28 *2011, "What's My Name" (10 weeks) - Rihanna (26) featuring Drake (27) *2012, "Let's Go" (4 weeks) - Calvin Harris (30) featuring Ne-Yo (31) *2013, "Alive" (13 weeks) - Krewella (ages 26, 25, and 22) *2014, TBA "Eyes" was on the chart for 54 weeks, with "Sorry" being on the chart for 34 weeks. The other chart runs are currently unverified. The 2006 #1 might seem to be a shock, so was the #19 year-end single in 1999, which is Lit's "My Own Worst Enemy", that single peaked at #9 and remained on the top 40 for 19 weeks. However, the single was #9 for 8 non-consecutive weeks and spent 13 weeks in the top 10. In the Hot 100, it peaked just outside the top half, and spent a mere just under how long it spent in the Xyzyn chart. And not only Madonna makes music, she's also an actress. Even though her singles on average were severe successes in Xiysiekz + Zellyx, the country is not the only one where Madonna was a huge success. She was born in the United States, where she has the most top 10 singles - 38. That includes 12 number-one singles. Madonna portrayed parts in the new SBSP TV movie, The Harshest Comeback. Not only she portrays a crew member in Ze Chum Bucket, she also portrays Plankton's mother, who is said to turn 60 the year after the events of The Harshest Comeback. But Madonna isn't the only cast member born in 1958. Miranda Richardson also makes Pearl's mother debut, to free "Mr. Squidward Tentacles" from community service every Sunday. Instead, he gets the ability to apply restraining orders on anyone from anywhere, as long as it is not unjust. They even allowed SpongeBob ineligible to go near the space the Krusty Krab is. He, however, eventually makes a comeback. Unstoppable Missy Floorz Remember, every episode last for 90 minutes. Since Oksana stated that children should not stay up too late, starting on Friday, on Sprout, the UMF length will now change. Starting on Friday, UMF will now start at 9:00 PM, lasting for nine hours instead of three, as Oksana Velykazhinka hated when children stayed up too late. UMF periods will still end at 6:00 am the next day, with the new episode still beginning at 12:00 pm. In fact, UMF is perhaps primed to take over the #1 spot next week. Currently, The Incineratorium has seven weeks at number-one. UMF is likely to debut with a 1% advantage over the runner-up. Category:Blog posts